romance in a mission
by TB
Summary: ^_^ ya! I've been wroking on this for the longest time and now it's done! please read!


Disclamer: What do you think?  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this from a *TRUE* story and  
I thought it was the most beautiful story ever!  
  
  
just laid there on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking of how he lost  
not only a friend, but a chance......  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annocer: ASH KETCHUM IS NOW THE POKEMON MASTER!!!  
  
Then all these reporters and those falshes of lights from those fancy   
cameras thing blahdy blahdy blah!  
  
A reporter put a micraphone up to Ash, lets call the reporter Joe   
(To you Ashley!)  
  
Joe: Ash Ketchum what do plan to do now that your a Pokemon Master?   
  
Ash: Well I....  
  
Then Ash looked over to Misty (I BEAT OF TRACEY WITH A STICK AND BROCK   
TOOK OVER HIS GYM!) had grownto be very pretty, Her hair was uneven like   
when you haven't cut it in a long time, and down to the middle of her   
back and her shirt was still sleveless but skin tight so there was no need  
for suspenders to hold the shirt down and it was black (I took me forever   
to think of a color besides a shade of blue, and I love the short, shorts   
ok those are just so cool so if you have a problem with that TO BAD! and   
blue sneakers instead of red.Ok so Ash walks over there  
  
Misty: SO you finnaly made it huh?   
  
Ash: yep  
  
Ash had gotten very tall at least 5 inches taller then Misty and the hat was   
gone (turned 'well done' during a pokemon match! hehe ^o^) his hair was in a   
ponytail with the spiky bangs and had a very good build with the fingerless  
gloves but they were black now.(I like black!) same shirt and jeans but   
they wern't all folded up at the bottem and ack! lets make the vest black   
too! Just use your imagination!  
  
Misty: So I guess were going to have to go our own ways....  
  
Ash: Not before I give you this  
  
Ash hands her a HECK of a lot of money  
  
Ash: This is for that bike  
  
Misty went wide eyed  
  
Misty: you have a better memory then I do!   
  
Ash: I just hope it's enough  
  
crowd: ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!  
  
Ash: I guess this is it  
  
Misty: ya  
  
Ash and Misty went teary eyed  
  
Ash and Misty: good bye  
  
Misty ran off thinking that she'd never see Ash again  
Ash just stood there thinking the very same thing  
(WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present(can't spell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pikachu:*sadly* Pika Pi....  
  
Ash: I still can't belive I didn't tell her  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu!  
  
Ash: you say I should try and find her?  
  
Pikachu: *little "v" sign* Pika!!!  
  
Ash: YA LETS GO!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!  
  
Ash: but the Leage would never let me go  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pikapi  
  
Ash: Well beating there butt's would work but  
  
Pikachu: PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
Ash: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAHAHAWAHWHAHWAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Pikachu brought out Ivysaur (he evolved)  
Then pikachu told him to get out the front door, so ther was a slightly  
rare ash being draged by a Ivysaur and following a Pikachu (cute ^_^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Pikachu ran into Tracey (you'll see why)  
  
Ash:Tracey?  
  
Tracey: Hi Ash I was just sketching some pretty flowers (idiot)   
  
TB: (it's me!!) TRACEY SKETCHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR MENTAL  
CELL!!!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
TB starts chaseing a Running Tracey with a stick to a mental Facility   
and Ash just watches with a confused look on his face.   
  
Then Ash saw a little coffee shop out in the middle of nowhere (stupid arent I?)  
  
Ash:huh?  
  
Ash walks in and orders a Hot Chocolate (I think coffee's nasty!)  
Little did he know was that a certain someone was just a few booths away....  
  
Misty: So Jake (I WAS CONFUSED!!!!) Where do you want to go today?  
  
Jake: well how about the lake?  
  
Misty: sounds nice (I WAS CONFUSED!!!!)  
  
Then Ash leaves and Misty catches a glimps at Pikachu's tail (I WAS CONFUESED!!,  
I have got to stop saying that ^_^;)  
  
Misty then tells Jake she'll be right back and runs over to the door  
  
Misty: Ash? Pikachu?  
  
Ash turns around  
  
Ash: Misty?  
  
Misty: ASH!!!!  
  
ASH: MISTY!!!!  
  
The they hug (all smiles ^_^ ^_^)  
  
Then Jake comes out  
  
Jake: who's this? (no he wasn't angre just curious)  
  
Misty: Jake this is Ash, an old friend of mine and pokemon master! Ash, this   
is Jake, my boyfriend   
  
Ash cringed  
  
Jake: oh really? well Misty lets go  
  
Misty: bye Ash  
  
Ash just waved bye bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hotel (five star of corse *****)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Well Pikachu looks like we went throgh all that for nothing  
  
Pikachu: Pikapi....  
  
Ash: NO I WON'T GIVE UP I'VE GOT TO WIN HER BACK (am i boring you? do you want   
this to get exciting? ok I'll try)  
  
Ash runs out (Pikachu fell asleep ^_^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~shopping area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash looks and looks and looks (*snore*) and he finds her in a pokeshop   
  
Ash: Misty  
  
Misty: Hey Ash!  
  
Ash: Misty I have to talk to you   
  
Misty: ok Ash  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~someplace! (imagination time)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Misty there's something I have to tell you   
  
MIsty: What is it Ash (she sounds a little concerned)  
  
Ash: I love you Misty (it's so corney but I couldn't help my self)  
  
Misty: Oh my God.....(please don't be affended this is based on anime all right!)  
  
Ash: I was afraid to tell you at first but now I don't care because I know   
that this Jake is the one your heart set on now so I just had to tell you  
  
Misty: Oh ash you have it all wrong I don't love a Jake I thought i did but now,  
now it just seems so wrong.... I love you too.  
  
Ash: but Misty.... what about.....  
  
Ash was cut off by Misty's finger being over his lips  
  
Misty: He doesn't matter to me now, Ash, you do  
  
Misty could see tears of joy in Ash's eye's (I AM SO CORNEY!!!)  
  
Then they kissed (it's all just so perfect !!,^o^,)  
  
Ash: but Misty still what about Jake?  
  
Misty: don't worry Ash I'll tell him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty: Jake i have something to tell you  
  
Jake: no MIsty I have something I want to ask you  
  
Misty: alright what is it?  
  
Jake: *gets a ring out of his pocket* Will you marry me?  
  
Misty: *crying* Jake I can't   
  
Jake: what?  
  
Misty: It's nothing against you or your family it's just, remember Ash?  
  
Jake: Ya? oh.......  
  
Misty: Jake I am so sorry  
  
Jake: No Misty....... I totally understand tell ash congradgulations for me   
will you?  
  
Misty: Thank you Jake.....   
  
Then Misty ran off to find Ash........................(dot dot dot dot dot)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Ash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty: ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Misty! haha!  
  
Misty just jumped into his open arms (OH MY GOD WHERE DO I GET THIS STUFF!)  
  
Ash: So what did Jake say?  
  
Misty: He told me to tell you....congradgulations  
  
and they kissed and then you see it like instantly trasform to a wedding and  
everyone cheering and everybody there and yayayayaya!!!!!  
  
Then they ran down the isle  
  
Misty: I've never been so happy  
  
Ash: Niether have i misty, niether have i....  
  
~~~~~long after when the lights are all out and the chapel is closed~~~~~~  
  
you see Jake leaning against the main entrance to the church  
  
Jake: My mission, is done.......  
  
then he evaporates into a white light a goes up to the heaven   
(I am SO dramatic!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case ya didn't know Jake was an angel sent from heaven to like go out   
with Misty intill Her and Ash were together again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! I AM DONE!!!!! FINNALY!! ow my butt hurts from all that   
sitting down and I think I'm getting fat. If you hate this please be kind.  
and to all those Tracey loven dudes I HAD TO PUT THAT BEATING TRACEY WITH   
A STICK! I MEAN LOOK AT MY NAME! So now I have to see if I can find time   
to do my report and if you think this is short I'm sorry! please Review  
so I know how much you hate this! -_-zzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz  



End file.
